Camps/Outposts
Note: this is an updated version of my old guide from when camps were first released, it needed a few changes and here they are ^.^ Camp sites (or outposts) are additional little cities you can build in guild owned contested zones once you have guild permission, meet certain glory requirements and have 100k gold. To build one simply find an empty plot in a contested zone owned by your guild and select the build camp site option. Be aware that the territory borders on the map do not match up with the actual territory borders and a few city plots are a bit bugged so if at first you don't succeed .. swear a little to yourself and try a different spot. Camps have the following level caps on buildings... * Farm, Lumber Mill, Metal Mine, Quarry : level 8 * Civilian House : level 5 * Town Centre : level 5 * Holy Place : level 1 * Market : level 1 * City Defence Office : level 1 * Warehouse : level 8 * Archery Range : level 4 * Barracks : level 8 you can also build walls in your camp but keep in mind they are permanently destroyed if attacked by an enemy, unlike the other buildings which respawn. The highest level troops that can be produced by a camp site is... * Peltast : level 2 * Pike : level 2- * Range : level 2 The glory requirements for building camps is... * 1st camp: 5,000 * 2nd camp: 40,000 * 3rd camp: 100,000 * 4th camp: 150,000 (feature disabled, no 4th camp at the moment) While this is nowhere close to being as useful as a second city, it is an excellent place to both store excess hungry troops and produce low cost armies to take plundering. Resources can be transported between cities using the markets transfer option, which can often come in handy when you find yourself a little short for that next batch of troops or research.To get a hero to the camp simply click the camp, select assign and click the hero you wish to send there (if your civ owns the area still, teleport to the CZ city via the "transport to a contested zone" button before assigning him). To get the hero home simply rally at the CZ city again and click "return to country" or walk home by clicking your main city and assigning the hero to it. Troops can be picked up and dropped off bewtween citiesin this way. It is not a bad idea to build your camp in walking range from your main city in case your civ loses the area and it becomes too far to move heroes home (if all CZ sites out of range hero is stuck assigned to the camp). Also keep in mind the hero that builds the camp is automaticly assigned to the camp, and any troops he has counts towards the camps population.. which may prevent you from building while he is there. If your guild does not own a CZ there is a second option which brings me to the next part of my guide... capturing camps. Themo (talk) 04:52, August 2, 2012 (UTC)